Pillow Fight
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: An innocent pillow fight leads to something rather interesting... Howard/Vince slash - you have been warned!


**A/N: This was just supposed to be about a pillow fight, but then it kind of... developed. Slashy and a bit sexy, so you have been warned! Sorry if it's a bit crappy in some places - it's very late and I'm shattered!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. It. I just play with it.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxx**

"Oi!" Vince cried indignantly as a pillow connected with his head, making him drop the old, Rolling Stones t-shirt he was about to pull on.

Howard sniggered and sat down on his bed. "Serves you right for being cheeky," he said, doing up the buttons on his flannel pyjama top.

Vince ran a hand through the patch of hair where the pillow had hit, ruffling it up and pulling a face. He picked up the pillow, and walked over to Howard, hitting him hard in the shoulder with it.

"Hey!" he yelped, jumping up and snatching the pillow away. "Don't you be starting with me, sir, or I'll come atcha."

"Yeah?" Vince taunted, "Like what? A northern buzzard?"

"Wanna find out?" Howard said, walking towards him and bopping him on the head again.

"Watch the hair!" Vince protested, trying not to laugh as he inched towards his bed, grabbing his own pillow and holding it in front of him.

"Vince – you're about to go to bed. I doubt your hair really matters now."

"Yeah? That's what you think." He charged forward and whacked Howard across the chest, making him cry out. Howard hit back, and Vince squealed, trying to shield himself behind his pillow, giggling as he was struck again from the side. He lashed out, catching his friend on the backs of his legs.

"Hey, now – nothing below the waist!"

"Sorry, Howard, but everything's up for grabs!" Vince leapt out of Howard's way and onto his bed, bouncing up and down with a stupid grin on his face. He stuck his tongue out, jumping backwards as a blue blur flew out at him. He stumbled on the bed and fell to his knees, still giggling, and Howard took the opportunity to climb up next to him and bash him incessantly.

"Nooo!" Vince panted out, his limbs weakening as hysterics took over, and he feebly shoved his pillow towards Howard's head.

Howard laughed and mercilessly attacked him, enjoying the fact that he had one up on his best friend, who was going red in the face, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Give up?"

"No!"

Howard pinned him down and straddled him, his own resolve crumbling as laughter shook his body. He grabbed Vince's pillow, pulling it out of his weakened grip and throwing it to the floor before taking his own in both hands and holding it threatening above Vince's head. "Give up now?"

Vince shook his head, still hysterical.

"Right - you asked for it."

"Argh!" Vince cried, bringing his hands up and grabbing Howard's arms, trying to push him away, breathing heavily.

Howard's strength gave way, and he fell forward, nearly hitting his forehead against Vince's. They both gasped for breath, giggling like two naughty school children. Howard caught Vince's eye, and the smaller man smiled up at him – not cheekily, or teasingly or mischievously, just a warm, genuine smile.

Howard returned it softly, his face glowing from the exertion.

"Hey," Vince said, gently, starting to calm down.

"Hey."

They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked together, breath mingling. Howard's hair was hanging down over his face, and Vince automatically reached up to tuck it behind his ear. As soon as he realised what he was doing, he paused, hand frozen a mid-air. Something unrecognisable flashed across Howard's face, but he was still smiling, even as Vince finally moved and brought his hand down on his cheek, fingers brushing lightly across the skin. Howard inhaled sharply, but didn't move, not even when Vince's touch sent a bolt of electricity straight to his stomach.

Vince's fingers trailed downwards to Howard's lips, exploring them lightly. One digit moved to the inside of his bottom lip, and he dragged it backwards, leaving a wet trail over the pink flesh. He smiled as Howard's eyes fluttered closed, grinning all the more when he reopened them and placed a kiss to the tip of his finger.

Howard wasn't quite sure what he was doing, and it was certainly unexpected to say the least, but somehow, for whatever reason, he was suddenly unable to tear himself away, and that decision was made all the more easier by the fact that Vince seemed to be quite content with the whole situation. That didn't stop his stomach from somersaulting terribly though, and he was highly aware of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He hoped Vince couldn't hear it, and he should move, he **really** should, but the sight of the raven haired beauty below him had him anchored to the spot, rendering him useless, as well as slightly breathless.

Vince, to be fair, was thinking pretty much along the same lines. He'd definitely never looked at his friend this way before, had he? He was pretty sure... although... But there was something about him now, something in his eyes that made Vince's breath hitch in his throat, that made him reach out and touch him as he was doing now, feeling the warm skin under his hands, the brush of stubble, the movement as Howard swallowed heavily. What if he... what if he were to move his hand to the back of his neck, give it a gentle push downwards until...

Vince breathed in deeply and did indeed reach round to the back of Howard's head. He licked his lips, hoping that Howard wouldn't jump up and run. He didn't, so Vince leant up slightly, bringing their faces closer together.

Howard was taken in completely the moment he saw Vince's tongue flick out and run over his lips, making them slick and shiny and ever so tempting. The feel of Vince's hand on his neck made him shiver, and as he saw Vince strain upwards, he dipped his head, stopping millimetres away from his lips, his breath mingling with Vince's, all warm and smelling of toothpaste. He flicked his eyes upwards and found Vince looking back at him, heavy lidded and... lustful? Whatever it was, that look made him close the gap quickly, gasping against him as their lips met, soft and hot and trembling.

Vince let out a small moan and Howard all but collapsed on top of him, hands clasping Vince's face. Vince squirmed and pushed his fingers into Howard's back, nails running up and down the bigger man's spine and making him shiver. They kissed languorously at first, getting used to the feeling and rhythm of each other. Then, as if someone had flicked on a switch, the dream-like state intensified, and the kissing turned feverish, tongues running over lips, begging for entrance and then duelling frantically. Vince moved his hands under Howard's shirt, resuming his gentle but erotic nail scratching. Howard moaned and removed his mouth from Vince's, placing it on his neck and trailing downwards. Vince gasped and pushed up against him as he felt goose-bumps rise up on his skin, and amongst the fog in his head, he was more than pleasantly surprised to feel something hard pressing against his own excitement, which proceeded to make him moan even more, as did Howard, who had been caught off guard by the friction, making him temporarily stop his exploration of Vince's collarbone. Howard looked up at Vince again and saw that his eyes were now closed, his cheeks flushed and lips plump and moist, the skin around them slightly red from being brushed against Howard's moustache and stubble – it was one the sexiest things he'd ever seen, and it spurred him on. He nibbled at Vince's collarbone and then proceeded to make his way down his bare chest, nipping and licking the soft, pale skin, the sounds he was enticing from his friend's lips turning him on more than he ever thought possible.

Vince grabbed Howard's head and found his lips again, kissing him desperately as he pushed him up into a sitting position, hands flying to the buttons on his pyjama shirt and practically ripping them open. Howard shrugged the shirt off, not breaking the kiss, and threw it across the room. He held Vince flush against him, bare chest against bare chest, and he eventually removed his mouth so that he could bite down on the patch of skin between Vince's neck and shoulder, which earned him the honour of his name being whispered like a prayer as Vince shuddered under his ministrations.

"Howard..."

Vince ran his hands down Howard's side, resting them on his hips and caressing the flesh. He threw his head back so that Howard could run his tongue over his throat, and then when he couldn't take it any more, he moved round and pushed him back down on the bed, straddling him and smiling seductively. He moved his hands to the waistband of Howard's pyjama trousers, stretching them and pushing them down over his hips. Howard gasped as he was freed, grasping the duvet in his hands as he felt Vince move downwards, the trousers coming off completely. Vince quickly removed his own, and then slid himself up Howard's body, eyes locked on his.

Everything became a blur then as two bodies began rolling around frantically, kissing and sucking, hands roaming, gasps of pleasure and deep moans filling the air.

"Vince..."

xxxx

"Hello?!"

Naboo could see the living room was empty as he and Bollo reached the top of the stairs, so he wandered over to the small hallway where the bedrooms were, about to knock on the door belonging to Howard and Vince, when he heard what sounded like panting and moaning coming from the other side. Bollo went to move forward.

"Sound like Vince – may be in trouble."

Naboo frowned, and then shot his arm out to stop Bollo blundering in as he heard;

"**God... Howard!"**

He backed away quickly, eyes wide with surprise, pulling Bollo with him. "Let's go back out, shall we?"

xxxx

Their orgasms exploded through them within seconds of each other, making them cry out as they shuddered heavily. They fell against each other, sweaty and exhausted, satisfied in a way they never thought possible. Howard pulled Vince into a hug, and they lay curled together, trembling as they came down from their high.

"That was... amazing," Vince panted.

Howard's pride swelled at that. "Really?"

Vince turned to face him, looking a little hurt. "Didn't you think so?"

"Oh, God, yes. I just meant..."

Vince realised what he was getting at and smiled warmly, pushing the hair that was plastered to Howard's face out of his eyes. "Like I said – amazing."

Howard thought for a moment and then said, almost shyly, "amazing enough to maybe want to do it again... sometime?"

Vince chuckled and gave him an adoring kiss. "Oh, absolutely." He lay his head on Howard's chest, a comfortable silence falling between them. About five minutes later, just as Vince was dropping off, Howard's insecurities got the better of him.

"Vince?"

"Hmm?"

Howard shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"No, what?" Vince asked, gently.

"It's just, I mean, are we...?"

Vince beamed at him, baby blues sparkling. "I'm all yours Howard – yours, and yours only."

Howard smiled, and he yawned, sleep claiming him, and as he drifted off, he mumbled against the pillow; "Love you."

"I know – and I love you too." He bit his lip in thought for second, then added, "and I won, by the way."

That earned him a nudge in the side, and he laughed, snuggling down and drifting off happily.


End file.
